Terms of use
Welcome to the terms of use page Thank you for reading the terms of use page. This will describe the rules, What you need to become admin, or chat mod,chat rules, and more. and by reading this, it means that your nice. Please take your time to read this, and comment also so i know that you have read it. Rules of The Islands wiki! 1•Please don't vandalise the wiki. If you do so, you will be blocked for exactly 1 month, If you do again, then you will be blocked for 4 months. 2• Don't put innapropriate content on any of the pages please. If you do so, It will result in a 1 year IP block. 3• Don't cuss- If you cuss on any of these pages, You will automaticly be IP blocked for 6 months. If you repeat, you will automaticly be IP blocked for 1 year. What you need to become admin Hello, Since your reading this, its a pleasure to have you here. I'm going to show you how to become an admin of the island wiki. 1st, You need to edit atleast 2,500 times. 2nd, You need to be active (Atleast edit for 4 days a week) Next, You will need to NOT EVER break 1 of the rules that i have listed above in the "Rules of the island" Section. Lastly, You need Wiseness.In other words, You do NOT list any FALSE facts about the island on the wiki. Listing it in the rumors section, If there isn't a rumors section, than create one, If you don't know how, than follow these steps: 1•Put 1st. 2•Put Rumors (NO SPACE) 3•Finally, Put again, but at the end of your word. Alright, As i was saying. If you give false info about the island away, than you will need 3,000 edits to become an admin then. How to become chat mod Becoming a chat mod is quite easy. All you need is atleast 500 edits, be active for atleast 2 times a week, and to never break rules. If you are a chat mod you are able to, 1. Ban people and 2.Kick people. If you saw a mod on the chat Ban or kick for no reason, Report it to my message page with a screenie. Look below for the chat box rules. Chat rules 1•Don't cuss. 2•Don't spam (Example: JGASLKGJASKLGJSKDGJKS or, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah) 3•Don't flood (example: When someone keeps on saying stuff with no sentance.) 4•Please don't give ads out. 5•Please don't fight or start conversations or topics that will lead to an arguement. Admin rules 1• Please do not delete all pages. or else you will be back to nothing. 2• Don't keep on changing the background. Chat moderator Rules 1• Don't ban for no reason 2• Don't rageban please. 3• Do NOT kick for no reason Got ideas? If you have ideas for the island, or any rules, Than message me on my message wall on my profile. I WILL surely respond back saying something within 1-2 days. Thank you for reading the terms of use. Have fun editing!-Seth4564 Read more terms of use subjects *Terms of use: Blocking More soon Category:Terms, Category:Of Category:use Category:admin Category:chat mod Category:help Category:reading